Le temps d'un baiser
by Ayanah
Summary: OS. Il m'avait promis de ne pas tomber amoureux de moi. Mais Sirius Black n'écoute jamais ... Parce que toutes les histoires d'amour ne finissent pas bien.


Il me croyait si fragile, si innocente, si timide. Il pensait qu'avec un seul de ces regards je tomberais sous son charme. Mais il ne savait pas, non il ne savait rien. Il ne savait pas qui j'étais, ni ce que je comptais faire de ma vie. Il ne savait pas que moi depuis la première année je l'observais en silence. Il ignorait également que je connaissais chacune de ses conquêtes, chacune de ses plaisanteries destinées aux Serpentards. Lui, ne me connaissait pas. Il ne m'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'à ce que ce stupide pari avec son meilleur ami n'éclate. Certes, les paris étaient nombreux, ils en faisaient depuis la quatrième année, mais je trouvais qu'ils étaient de plus en plus cruel, de plus en plus mesquin. A bien des égards, James Potter et Sirius Black se révélaient aussi sadiques envers les filles que des Serpentards auraient pu l'être envers des sang de bourbe. Je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi il traitait toutes les filles comme des objets, peut être parce que tous les membres féminins de sa famille le traitait comme un moins que rien, peut être parce que sa propre mère l'avait renié, mais une chose est sûre ce n'était pas une raison valable pour faire ce qu'il faisait. Souvent j'entendais les filles de mon dortoir pleuraient pendant la nuit. Elles sanglotaient sur lui, le grand Sirius Black. Tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'en approcher pour ne pas souffrir, mais c'était comme une envie irrépressible. On avait beau le savoir, on allait quand même se brûler les ailes à ses côtés. J'ai honte de le dire, mais je n'ai pas échappé à la règle. Je me croyais au dessus de tout ça, au dessus de lui, parce que je le connaissais. Parce que je ne me faisais pas d'illusions. Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de tomber doucement pour lui. A partir du moment où il a commencé à s'intéresser à moi, j'ai su que j'étais perdu. Je passais mon temps à penser à lui, à fantasmer sur lui. Moi qui me demandait pourquoi toutes les filles se pâmaient d'admiration devant lui, j'ai eu ma réponse. Il était Sirius Black, et ça suffisait amplement à charmer n'importe quelle personne. Pourtant même après être tomber amoureuse de lui, je ne regrette rien, pas la moindre petite chose. Tout le monde se trompait sur lui. Il s'est livré à moi, il m'a aimé, et pour ça je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante.

Annah Brown était une sorcière comme tant d'autre. Elle était une sang mêlée. Sa mère était une sorcière alors que son père un simple moldue. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive sa lettre pour Poudlard, elle ignorait tout du monde magique, ce qui était également le cas de son père. Il avait regardé incrédule sa petite fille écarquillait les yeux au vue de ce courrier magique, mais il avait aussi regardé sa femme qui elle ne paraissait pas du tout surprise. Il avait compris en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire que depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontré sa femme n'avait eu de cesse de lui mentir. Ça expliquait les phénomènes anormaux qui se produisaient à chaque fois qu'elle était présente, mais ça expliquait aussi pourquoi parfois elle semblait le considérer comme inférieur. Quelques temps après avoir reçu ce courrier, la mère de Annah avait annoncé qu'elle comptait partir pour vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait demandé à sa fille de faire un choix. Mais comment peut on faire un choix quand on a onze ans et qu'on aime autant son père que sa mère ? Elle avait pourtant choisi son père pour ne pas qu'il reste seul. Elle était peut être jeune mais elle était très mature pour son âge. Sa mère n'aurait aucun mal à avoir une nouvelle vie, peut être même à l'oublier. Mais son père lui il resterait seul, et ça elle ne pouvait pas le permettre. Sa mère était partie la veille de son entrée à Poudlard, c'était la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu et même la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu de ses nouvelles.

Physiquement Annah était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de jolie. Elle avait hérité des longs cheveux blonds bouclés de sa mère et des yeux noisettes de son père. Depuis environ deux ans, ses formes avaient commencé à s'affirmer. A présent qu'elle avait seize ans, elle savait qu'il y avait peu de chance que son corps change encore. Elle faisait un bon mètre soixante deux pour quarante cinq kilos. Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser, elle ne se privait pas de manger, non c'était autre chose. Deux ans auparavant, alors qu'elle était encore plus maigre que ça, la préfète de sa maison était venu la trouver pour lui demander si elle ne se faisait pas vomir après les repas. Ce jour là, Annah avait su que Lily Evans et la plupart des filles de sa maison pensaient qu'elle était anorexique. Elle avait réussi à les convaincre que non, et depuis ce jour elle était plus ou moins amie avec la rousse et les filles de son dortoir. Pourtant elle ne voulait pas s'attacher, ni qu'on puisse s'attacher à elle, il ne fallait pas, c'était interdit.

De caractère, la jeune Gryffondor était plutôt timide et renfermée. Jamais on ne l'avait vu énervé, jamais on ne l'avait vu hausser le ton, jamais elle ne s'aventurait à aller parler à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ce qui bien sûr réduisait énormément le champ de ses amis. De toute sa scolarité, les personnes avec qui elle avait conversé pouvaient se compter sur les doigts de la main. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup se mêler à la foule mais ce qu'elle détestait le plus c'était se faire remarquer. Ainsi en classe, même quand elle connaissait la réponse, elle évitait de la donner pour ne pas attirer l'attention. A vrai dire elle était l'opposé exact de Sirius Black.

Il était exubérant, sympathique, sociable. Il n'hésitait pas à dire ce qu'il pensait, il faisait tout pour attirer l'attention sur lui, pour qu'on parle de lui. Malgré tous les drames qu'il avait du vivre dans sa famille il ne se plaignait jamais. Au contraire, il semblait profiter de chaque instant que lui accordait la vie. Certes, on pouvait aussi lui trouver nombre de défaut. Blagueur, sadique, égocentrique, prétentieux. Mais personne ne pouvait nier qu'en contrepartie il était aussi loyal envers ses amis, courageux quand il s'agissait d'une noble cause, attentif quand quelqu'un de son entourage avait un problème. Tout le monde semblait oublier les principaux traits de sa personnalité pour ne se concentrer que sur son physique. C'est vrai qu'il était très beau, mais la beauté ne fait pas tout. Quoique dans le cas de Sirius on pouvait dire que celle-ci était un coup de pouce incroyable dans sa popularité envers la gente féminine. Il avait de grands yeux gris très expressifs. Pour savoir ce que ressentait le jeune homme, c'était simple il suffisait de regarder ses yeux. Au fil du temps, la jeune fille avait appris à lire les émotions qui se peignaient sur son visage. Étrange de penser qu'elle connaissait tant de choses sur lui, et que lui il ignorait jusqu'à son existence. En ce moment les cheveux bruns du jeune homme étaient coupés court ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer les traits harmonieux de son visage. Il était grand, beaucoup plus grand qu'elle. A en croire par les bavardages de chambrée, il était également aussi très musclé.

Mais tout ça n'était qu'un dixième de tout ce qu'on racontait sur lui. Le reste était entièrement consacré à ses prouesses au lit. Il avait un statut de dieu du sexe dont il n'hésitait pas à jouer pour séduire les plus réfractaires. Son slogan aurait pu être une nuit avec Sirius Black et vous connaîtrez le paradis terrestre. Vous trouvez ça prétentieux ? Pourtant c'était bel et bien la réalité. Toute les filles qui étaient passées dans son lit, et Merlin sait qu'il y en a beaucoup, soupiraient à son passage en repensant à la nuit qu'elles avaient eu la chance de passer avec cet Apollon. De son côté, Annah, elle, trouvait ça stupide. Comment pouvait on tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un simplement parce qu'il avait la réputation d'être un bon coup ? Au mieux on pouvait juste éprouver du désir, mais le désir n'a rien à voir avec l'amour.

- Ce n'est pas possible Padmol. Techniquement il est strictement impossible que tu te sois fait toutes les filles de Poudlard.

- Et pourtant c'est la vérité, elles sont toutes passées par mon lit à part les premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes années. Je ne donne pas dans le pré pubère dit il avec un petit sourire

- Je suis sûre que tu en oublies.

- Bon ok c'est vrai qu'il y en a certaines que j'ai éliminé d'office au vue de leur physique peu avantageux et il y a également Lily que j'ai éliminé pour ne pas que tu me sautes au cou

- Très bien faisons un pari

- Tu sais que je ne dis jamais non

- Je choisis la fille que tu devras séduire en moins d'un mois

- Un mois ? Tu me sous estime James

- Puisque tu le prends comme ça. Tu auras trois semaines pour séduire une fille de mon choix, si tu gagnes, je te donne ma cape d'invisibilité pour le reste de l'année à venir. Mais si tu perds, tu m'aides avec Lily.

- C'est trop facile. Mais pari tenu.

Les deux garçons scellèrent leur pacte par une poignée de main viril alors que Rémus levait les yeux au ciel. Ses amis ne changeraient donc décidément jamais. Il fallait toujours qu'ils entretiennent ce genre de pari, jusqu'ici Sirius n'avait jamais perdu. Mais d'un autre côté quand le pari émanait de Sirius, James non plus ne perdait jamais. A croire que gagner un pari leur permettait d'accomplir des choses insensés sans la moindre difficulté.

James passa toute la journée à scruter les filles entrant dans la salle commune. Il avait un style de fille bien particulier en tête pour son ami. Pour une fois il ne miserait pas sur le physique de la demoiselle. Car il ne l'avait appris que trop bien, Sirius n'avait aucun mal à conquérir le cœur de celles ayant un physique disgracieux. C'est là qu'il la vit entrait. Il ne l'avait aperçu qu'une ou deux fois quand elle était en compagnie de Lily. Ce qui était d'ailleurs étrange puisqu'elle était dans la même maison qu'eux et de la même année. A croire qu'elle excellait dans l'art de se rendre invisible. Comment s'appelait elle déjà ? Anne, Annie, Angie, Annah … Oui c'était ça Annah. Il jubilait intérieurement, il l'avait trouvé, il avait trouvé la fille que Sirius ne réussirait jamais à approcher. Elle était bien trop timide pour qu'elle se laisse séduire. De plus, elle semblait éviter tout contact humain. Parfaite, elle était vraiment parfaite.

Quand il exposa son choix à Sirius, celui-ci ouvrit d'abord de grands yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire. Il ne connaissait peut être pas cette fille, mais après tout elle devait être comme toutes les autres. La chose qui le faisait se réjouir c'est qu'apparemment James n'avait pas choisi la plus laide, contrairement à d'habitude. Il n'aurait donc pas à se forcer, ni à penser à autre chose quand elle serait dans son lit. Car oui il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir, elle serait à lui dans moins d'un mois.

Jour 1

Six ans, ça fait six ans que j'ai réussi à éviter le moindre contact avec un individu de type masculin et il a fallu qu'aujourd'hui tout ça ne soit qu'un souvenir. Je me demande ce qui a pris à Sirius Black de venir me parler, et le pire c'est qu'il est venu comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours. Pourtant je suis convaincu que jusqu'au moment où il est venu me dire salut, après que son ami de toujours James m'ait désigné, il ne me connaissait pas et n'avait même jamais entendu parler de moi. Heureusement pour moi, James a cru voir le moment opportun de draguer Lily. En faite pour lui, tous les moments sont opportuns j'ai l'impression. Elle l'a giflé, mais d'une force, j'aimerais bien être capable de faire pareil, même si je sais que les chances sont vraiment très minces. Sirius s'est retourné pour voir son meilleur ami se faire ridiculiser une nouvelle fois et c'est là que j'ai eu l'occasion de m'éclipser discrètement. Je pense même qu'il n'a rien remarqué de mon départ ,et quand il s'en est rendu compte j'étais déjà loin. En six ans, j'ai eu tout le loisir de découvrir les nombreux raccourcis et passages secrets qui se trouve à Poudlard, il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir me poursuivre.

Cette histoire me fait un peu peur quand même, pourquoi Sirius Black est-il venu me parler ? Serais je son nouveau pari ? Si c'est le cas je sais qu'il ne me lâchera pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ait ce qu'il veut. Peut être qu'après tout je ferais mieux de ne pas lutter. Après tout dans l'état actuelle des choses je n'ai rien à perdre. Mais qu'Est-ce que je raconte ! Bien sûr que non que je ne céderais pas, il ne manquerait plus que ça. J'ai peut être l'air fragile mais j'ai ma fierté, et celle-ci m'ordonne de ne pas céder aux avances de Sirius. Raaaa ! Je viens de me rendre compte que je me faisais tout un film d'un simple salut. Si ça se trouve il m'a confondu avec une autre fille, si ça se trouve il disait ça par politesse parce que je le regardais, si ça se trouve … je suis stupide, complètement stupide. Mon imagination doit me jouer des tours, voilà mon problème principal, ma saleté d'imagination. Certes être seule la plupart du temps présente des avantages, mais surtout ça favorise le côté créatif de mon cerveau.

Jour 3

Cette fille est tout bonnement impossible. Comment peut on réussir à fuir en aussi peu de temps ? Il suffit que je détourne la tête quelques secondes pour qu'elle ait disparu. Apparemment elle a de l'entraînement, un sacré bon entraînement. Elle devrait peut être même donner des cours à James pour qu'il s'en inspire pour ses stratégies de quiddich, je suis sûr que ça nous serait vraiment profitable. La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai été distrait par Lily et James. La deuxième fois par une fille qui criait mon nom. Et aujourd'hui je n'ai même pas été distrait mais elle a réussit à s'échapper. Je vais résumer la situation. On venait de sortir de cours de métamorphose, je l'avais bien observé, elle était vraiment bonne, elle avait réussi chacune de ses transformations du premier coup. Je m'apprêtais donc à la féliciter, j'étais juste derrière elle. Je ne sais pas comment elle a su que j'allais lui parler mais soudainement elle a tourné à droite, et moi comme un abruti j'ai failli me prendre le mur en face de moi. Cette fille est pire qu'un courant d'air, moi qui me moquait du choix de James, je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir. Une seule solution, la carte des Maraudeurs. On verra si elle continue à m'échapper de façon aussi grotesque. Annah Brown prépare toi, le grand méchant Sirius va te manger toute crue. Ahaha que je peux être drôle parfois. Et tellement beau. Non je ne suis pas narcissique, qui pourrait être narcissique dans ses pensées après tout.

La jeune fille venait de sortir de l'infirmerie. Elle redescendit la manche de sa chemise avant d'emprunter le chemin qui devait la mener droit vers son dortoir. A un moment, elle crut entendre un bruit, mais elle se rassura en se disant que c'était probablement l'animal de quelqu'un qui s'était échappé et qui se baladait à sa guise dans le château. Alors que Annah s'apprêtait à tourner à gauche pour prendre les escaliers quelqu'un déboula devant elle. Sous la surprise, elle tomba à terre. La jeune Gryffondor grimaça de douleur en regardant ses mains qui étaient à présent écorchées, devant elle se tenait Sirius qui lui tendait la main. Après avoir hésité quelques instants, elle accepta avec politesse l'aide qu'il lui proposait se relevant par la même occasion. Elle époussetait ses vêtements avec une lenteur infinie, un peu comme si elle espérait qu'il se lasse d'attendre et qu'il passe son chemin. Mais comme elle s'en doutait il n'en fit rien, il resta là à la regarder, à la détailler. Quand elle leva enfin le regard vers lui, elle sut qu'elle aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir. Elle resta plantée là à le regarder sans dire quoique ce soit, sans avoir envie de dire quoique ce soit.

Sirius était dans son dortoir quand il l'avait vu entrait à l'infirmerie. C'était l'occasion où jamais, quand elle sortirait, elle n'aurait d'autre choix que de lui parler, et cette fois ci elle ne pourrait plus lui échapper. Bien entendu il n'avait pas prévu de lui foncer dedans, ni même de la faire tomber à terre. Mais puisque c'était fait il n'y avait plus rien à redire. Il n'avait jamais pris la peine de bien la regarder, ou n'en avait tout simplement jamais eu l'occasion. Elle était belle, une beauté qui cherchait à se cacher. Elle portait son uniforme qui cachait la plupart de sa peau avec des collants opaques, mais rien que de s'imaginer en train de le lui enlever le mettait dans tous ces états. Probablement qu'elle n'était jamais sorti avec un garçon, il serait donc le premier à voir toute cette étendue de peau nue, décidément il n'avait jamais entendu le son de sa voix mais il fantasmait déjà sur elle.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait tomber, tu t'es fait mal ?

Elle hocha la tête négativement. Elle ne voulait pas parler ? A lui de l'y contraindre. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui prenant l'une de ses mains alors qu'elle le regardait surprise. Doucement, il passa un de ses doigts sur l'une des écorchures avant d'y déposer ses lèvres. La jeune Gryffondor retira sa main vivement, reculant d'un pas. Il était complètement fou, oui Sirius Black avait perdu la tête. Qu'Est-ce qui lui prenait de lui embrasser la main et même de l'approcher ? Il avait dû sûrement prendre un coup sur la tête avant de venir. Il la vit regarder derrière elle, non cette fois ci elle ne partirait pas.

- Tu veux déjà me quitter ? Ma compagnie t'es si insupportable ? Je propose qu'on aille à la tour d'Astronomie, t'en dis quoi ?

- C'est interdit dit elle d'une petite voix

- Pas si personne ne nous attrape répondit il en passant une main dans ses cheveux

- J'aimerais autre chose

- Demande et j'exécute dit il d'un ton charmeur

- J'aimerais que tu ne t'approches plus jamais de moi

Elle avait dit ça naturellement, comme si elle lui disait bonjour. Il n'y avait même pas une once d'agressivité dans sa voix. Non elle demandait ça calmement, à peine l'eut elle fait qu'elle tourna les talons. Sous le choc de cette réponse, il ne bougea pas tout de suite. Quand il le fit, elle avait déjà disparu de son champ de vision, pour aller là où Morgan seule le sait. C'était donc ça se prendre un râteau. Il plaignait sincèrement James, c'était vraiment désagréable de se faire éconduire, et encore, elle lui avait demandé ça gentiment et pas à la manière expéditive de Lily qui consistait à crier et le plus souvent à conclure par une gifle magistrale. Elle voulait résister, très bien. De toute façon il avait toujours aimé relever les défis. Et pour une fois cette fille en était un à sa mesure.

Jour 6

C'est horrible ! Une abomination ! Je l'ai perdu. Comment j'ai pu la perdre, elle était dans ma poche, elle ne bouge jamais de ma poche. J'ai retourné toute ma chambre mais rien. Par Merlin j'ai du la perdre dans le château. Bon pas de panique de toute façon même si quelqu'un tombe dessus il ne pourra pas savoir à qui elle appartient. Pourquoi je m'inquiète après tout ? Ce n'est qu'une liste. Je peux la recommencer, de toute façon je connais tous ses composants par cœur. Bon il y a fort à parier que jamais je ne pourrais faire tout ce que j'ai noté, mais rien que le fait que ça soit écrit c'est un bon début en soit. En plus de cette satané liste, voilà que monsieur Sirius Black me poursuit. Je me demande une chose, comment peut il savoir où je me trouve à chaque instant ? Il a engagé des espions ? Placé des caméras ? Non mais vraiment je trouve ça étrange qu'à chaque fois que je sorte de quelque part il soit là. Tiens prenons un exemple. Tout à l'heure je revenais du parc, jusque là rien d'anormal. Je vais dans le hall, toujours rien d'anormal. Je monte au premier étage, je vais récupérer mes affaires chez les elfes, et là quand je sors qui vois je ? Sirius qui m'attend un sourire au lèvre adossé contre le mur. Ce type est fou. Pire qu'un psychopathe. Heureusement pour moi j'arrive toujours plus ou moins à m'en sortir. Je peux dire merci à ces nombreuses admiratrices, ce sont souvent elles qui me sauvent d'une discussion qui s'avérerait fâcheuse. Mais la question qui se pose à moi est : arriverais je à fuir indéfiniment Sirius Black ?

Jour 7

Hier je suis tombé sur une liste étrange. Je vous explique. J'avais une nouvelle fois emprunté la carte des maraudeurs pour voir où elle se trouvait. J'avais donc été l'attendre au premier étage. Quand elle est sorti bien entendu elle a évalué les différents possibilités qui s'offraient à elle. C'est-à-dire soit venir me parler soit trouver un endroit où aller s'enfuir. Autant vous dire que son choix a été rapide, elle a choisi la deuxième option. Je n'ai rien pu faire puisque cette Serdaigle dont je ne me souvenais même plus du nom est venu se pendre à mon cou. J'ai quand même eu le temps de voir que quelque chose était tombé de sa poche. Ça m'a intrigué, j'ai donc rapidement fait partir la fille qui était collée à moi comme un sangsue pour aller ramasser le bout de papier. J'ai attendu d'être dans ma chambre pour le lire. Sait on jamais que ça aurait été une liste de personnes qu'elle aurait voulu voir morte, et pire que je me trouve sur cette liste. Remarquez ça aurait pu être une liste de devoirs, ou encore une liste de courses qu'elle comptait faire à pré au lard. Mais ce n'était rien de tout ça, non c'était un tout autre genre de liste. Choses à faire, titre prometteur non ? La suite aurait pu être banale, ça aurait pu être, faire mon lit, faire mes devoirs ou que sais je encore. Mais encore une fois ce n'était pas ça du tout.

Choses à faire

1/ Écrire une lettre à ma mère

2/ Réussir un patronus

3/ Enfermer miss Teigne dans le placard de Rusard

4/ Caresser un animagus

5/ Tomber amoureuse

6/ Passer une nuit blanche dans les couloirs de Poudlard

7/ Faire l'amour sous les étoiles

Vous imaginez bien que j'ai été super interloqué. Pourquoi avait elle besoin de faire ce genre de listes ? Et puis je me suis rendu compte que je pouvais l'aider à réaliser chacun de ces items. Je vous vois déjà venir, il pense à ça à cause du petit sept, et bien non même pas. Bon ok j'avoue un peu, mais pas seulement pour ça, pour le reste aussi. Cette fille me parait tellement étrange, et puis bon pour une fois je ne me comporterais pas comme le salaud que je suis avec les filles en général. Pour une fois j'ai l'occasion de faire une bonne action pour quelqu'un. Sans compter que ça me permettra également de remporter mon pari avec James.

Sirius l'avait une nouvelle fois trouvait dans le parc. A croire qu'elle passait ses après midi là bas. Elle regardait le lac avec un air pensif sur le visage. Des livres étaient installés à ses côtés, ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon d'où quelques boucles rebelles sortaient pour venir se balancer au rythme du vent le long de son cou, sa jupe venait s'arrêter à hauteur de ses genoux alors qu'elle avait les jambes parfaitement droites sur le sol. Elle était ravissante, il la trouvait ravissante. Le jeune homme serait bien resté là à la regarder en silence mais il avait bien plus important à faire. Il s'installa à côté d'elle sans qu'elle dise quoique ce soit. Puis, la Gryffondor tourna le regard vers lui. Elle semblait triste, si triste. Étais ce le bon moment pour lui dire qu'il avait ramassé sa liste ? De toute façon il faudrait bien qu'il le fasse un jour ou l'autre. Il passa sa main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, sortant le bout de papier qu'il lui donna dans la main. Au début elle ne lui adressa pas la parole, elle resta dans le silence le plus complet. Et d'un coup elle serra le papier dans sa main en faisant une boule qu'elle lança à l'eau.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de lire ça dit elle sourdement

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès

- Ah non ?! Tu veux dire que tes yeux ont atterris tout seul sur les mots ? Tu veux me faire croire que ce n'est pas toi qui a commandé ton cerveau pour qu'il mette en marche ta capacité de lecture ? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire le mot personnel Sirius ?

- Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je pensais juste que je pourrais t'aider. Tu sais pour ce truc avec Rusard par exemple

- Oh oui et je suppose que par la même occasion tu pourrais aussi m'aider pour le petit sept. Ose dire que tu n'y as pas pensé

- Je suis un garçon, bien sûr que j'y ai pensé. Mais quand je t'ai proposé mon aide j'étais sincère

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi Sirius, je ne suis pas une de tes groupies. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne jusqu'ici je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait maintenant !

Elle s'était relevée furieuse. Jamais de sa vie elle ne s'était emportée contre quelqu'un, peut être parce que depuis que sa mère était partie elle n'avait laissé personne l'approcher d'assez près. Mais là il avait dépassé les bornes. Comment avait il osé lire, et de surcroît lui proposer son aide. Elle ne voyait que trop bien où il voulait en venir, à moins qu'il soit vraiment sincère comme il le prétendait. Elle était à la moitié du trajet qui la ramenait au château quand elle fut prise d'un doute immense. Et si pour une fois Sirius Black voulait vraiment aider quelqu'un sans arrières pensées ? De plus, elle devait reconnaître que sans son aide elle avait peu de chance de réussir. Annah refit le trajet en sens inverse sentant son cœur cognait plus fort dans sa poitrine. Le Gryffondor était assis au même endroit que quand elle l'avait quitté. Mais qu'Est-ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire ? Elle respira un grand coup avant de lui toucher l'épaule. Après tout si le choipeau l'avait envoyé à Gryffondor en première année il devait bien y avoir une raison.

- Tu es venu pour récupérer tes bouquins ?

- Non je … j'aimerais accepter ta proposition, enfin si elle tient toujours

- Tu sais que tu es une fille bizarre. Il y a encore quelques minutes tu étais prête à m'étrangler et maintenant on dirait que tu as presque peur de me dire ça.

- Je suis désolé … je croyais que … oublie ce que je viens de dire

- Non, je ne disais pas ça pour ça. Je t'aiderais, parole de Maraudeurs.

Jour 10

Je dois avouer que Sirius ne m'avait pas menti. Il m'avait promis de m'aider et hier soir il l'a fait. Quand je suis sorti de la Grande Salle après manger il m'a attrapé la main et m'a emmené dans les cachots. Il n'a rien dit, à tel point que je me demandais ce qu'il était en train de faire. Puis d'un coup j'ai vu miss Teigne qui était en train de faire sa toilette dans un coin. Sirius m'a souri, l'a attrapé grâce à une friandise puis l'a mise dans mes bras. C'est vrai qu'elle se débattait au début, mais je pense qu'elle a fini par se lasser parce que peu après elle a arrêté de me griffer pour rester tranquille. Ensuite ce ne fut pas une mince affaire d'arriver dans le bureau de Rusard sans que personne ne nous prenne. Mais on y est arrivé. On a enfermé la chatte dans le placard et on est sorti en courant pour se cacher dans un recoin sombre en attendant que le concierge n'arrive. Je me souviens quand j'ai écrit cette tâche sur ma liste, c'était après que Rusard m'ait collé une fois où je sortais de l'infirmerie, à croire qu'il aime voir souffrir les élèves. Sirius et moi on a pas vraiment parlé, on est resté dans ce couloir pendant une bonne heure, principalement à se regarder. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi Sirius pensait, mais je sais que moi j'avais envie de l'embrasser.

Vous auriez dû voir la tête de Rusard quand il a entendit les miaulements étouffés de miss Teigne dans le placard. J'ai cru qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque, remarquez ça aurait pu être amusant. Je dois avouer que grâce à Annah j'ai passé une excellente soirée. Pas seulement à cause de la blague qu'on a faite, mais aussi grâce à sa présence. C'est fou comme avec elle on ne se sent pas obligé de parler. D'habitude je me sens toujours assez gêné quand un silence s'installe, j'ai toujours peur que la fille en face de moi parle de sentiments ou de je ne sais quoi dont j'ai horreur. Mais elle, je sais qu'elle ne le fera pas. A un moment, on était collés l'un contre l'autre. Elle était dos au mur et moi j'étais en face d'elle. J'avais envie de passer ma main dans ses cheveux, j'avais envie de l'embrasser, j'avais envie de lui faire l'amour. Mais je n'ai rien fait de tout ça. Je lui ai promis de l'aider sans arrières pensées et c'Est-ce que je ferais. Enfin maintenant si elle me demande clairement de l'embrasser je ne pourrais qu'accepter, je ne suis pas du genre à refuser cette sorte de proposition, surtout émanant d'une si jolie fille.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il tentait de se rapprocher d'elle, et aujourd'hui pour la première fois il arrivait à avoir un contact physique avec elle. Ils venaient de passer la soirée à courir dans le château, à éviter de se faire prendre par les préfets des différentes maisons, par Rusard, par leurs professeurs. A présent ils étaient allongés dans l'herbe fraîche le souffle court. Il avait glissé la main sur la sienne et elle n'avait rien dit. Elle avait même entouré ses doigts autour des siens. Puis d'un coup il était passé au dessus d'elle en s'appuyant sur ses coudes et non sur la jeune fille. Elle avait un sourire au lèvre, elle était si belle quand elle souriait, mais ça arrivait si peu souvent. Il caressa ses joues avec ses pouces l'embrassant d'abord sur le front puis sur le nez alors qu'elle émettait un petit rire.

- Bon allez je vais t'apprendre à faire un patronus digne de ce nom !

Il s'était levé d'un coup, lui prenant la main pour qu'elle se mette debout à son tour. Pendant une demie heure il lui expliqua comment faire, mais elle avait beau essayé rien ne sortait. Peut être parce qu'elle n'avait aucun évènement heureux auquel pensait. Puis d'un coup elle sut précisément ce qu'elle allait choisir comme moment de sa vie pour produire le patronus. Elle prononça le sortilège et instantanément un filet bleu sortit de sa baguette pour se transformer en un grand chien. Sirius la regarda interloqué, son patronus était un chien ? Étais ce une coïncidence si son animagus était aussi un chien ? Il ne vit pas venir le moment où elle lui sauta au cou ce qui les fit tomber tous les deux à terre. Spontanée ? C'était décidément un adjectif qu'il ne lui aurait pas donné. Elle le surprenait de jour en jour. Elle resta sur lui, sortant son papier de sa poche ainsi qu'un stylo. Elle barra quatre des sept propositions. Le matin même elle avait écrit une lettre à sa mère, et ce soir elle passerait une nuit blanche. Peut être bien que grâce à Sirius elle y arriverait.

- Alors tu vois que je suis d'une grande aide

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Mais je ne pourrais jamais tout faire

- Ah oui et pourquoi ça ?

- T'en connais beaucoup toi d'animagus ? Et je ne me vois pas vraiment aller caresser McGonagall sous sa forme animale. Erk tu imagines la scène.

- Il se trouve que justement j'en connais un

- Ah oui ? Demanda-t-elle stupéfaite

- Peut être que je te le présenterais un de ces jours

- Ce serait vraiment génial

Elle était toujours au dessus de lui, dans une position plus qu'ambiguë. Il avait ses mains posés sagement sur le bas de son dos, alors que la jeune fille avait son visage à sa hauteur. Elle le regarda quelques instants avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il fut d'abord surpris mais reprit très vite contenance passant l'une de ses mains sur le derrière de sa tête pour l'approcher davantage de lui. Le baiser se voulait tendre mais également passionné. Très vite, leurs langues jouèrent ensemble alors que leurs souffles s'entremêlaient. Elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de quelqu'un et ça lui faisait un bien fou, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un baiser. Quand celui-ci prit fin, le jeune homme voulut immédiatement recommencé mais elle l'en empêcha s'asseyant à côté de lui alors qu'il lui prenait la main.

- Annah ça va ?

- Sirius promets moi quelque chose

- Tout ce que tu veux

- Ne tombe pas amoureux de moi

- Que quoi ? Demanda-t-il en riant

- Sirius je suis sérieuse, promets

- Bon bon ok, je promets. On t'a déjà dit que tu étais vraiment bizarre ?- Tu me le répètes sans arrêt

- C'est que je dois avoir raison non ?

- Sirius

- Oui ?

- Tais toi et embrasse moi

Jour 20

Ça fait maintenant six jours, neuf heures et trente et une minute qu'elle m'a embrassé pour la première fois. J'ai honte de le dire mais je ne peux plus me passer de ces baisers. Elle n'embrasse pas comme les autres filles, elle ne se jette pas sur moi, elle ne cherche pas à impressionner la galerie, elle ne cherche pas à se faire remarquer ni à se servir de moi pour asseoir sa réputation. Non quand elle m'embrasse c'est juste pour moi. Elle ne veut pas que je l'embrasse dans les lieux publics, ni devant quelqu'un d'autre. Elle accepte seulement quand on est tous les deux. On ne peut pas parler de relation, parce qu'on en a pas parlé à deux. Je ne sais pas si c'Est-ce qu'elle voudrait, et je ne sais pas si c'Est-ce que je veux. J'aime ce mystère qui l'entoure, j'aime à savoir que le soir quand on se retrouvera après toute la journée elle m'embrassera sans me demander la permission, parce qu'elle sait que c'Est-ce que je veux. Je crois que je vais annuler le pari avec James. Elle est devenue plus qu'un pari. Tellement plus.

J'ai l'impression de lui mentir. J'aime être avec lui, j'aime quand il me prend dans ses bras et qu'il m'embrasse dans le cou. Je ne veux pas que les autres le sachent, parce que s'ils le savaient ce ne serait plus pareil. Peut être que je devrais lui dire, mais je ne peux pas m'y résoudre. Toute la journée je ne pense qu'à lui, au moment où je vais le retrouver dans ce couloir au premier étage. Généralement on ne bouge pas, on reste là à s'embrasser toute la soirée. Il arrive que parfois on aille prendre l'air quand il fait trop chaud, mais c'est quand même rare. Il croit que j'ignore qu'il a fait un pari sur moi avec James, je le sais mais ça ne me dérange pas. Je me sens moins coupable de lui cacher quelque chose quand je sais qu'il fait de même. Peut être que je devrais faire l'amour avec lui. Je ne sais pas trop. Mes hormones me hurlent vas y ma fille mais qu'Est-ce que t'attend à la fin ? Mais mon cerveau me dit attends encore un peu. Quant à mon cœur, lui, il me dit tout simplement que je suis tombé amoureuse de Sirius Black.

- Sirius non pas là

- Oh mais si là

Il la regarda avec un sourire ravageur passant sa main sur sa cuisse pour la remonter jusqu'à sa hanche. Il savait que c'était son point sensible quand il la caressait sous le genou, là où sa peau était plus fine. Elle tentait toujours de le retenir, mais ça lui plaisait tellement de la sentir offerte à ses caresses qu'il ne résistait jamais. Après le genou il s'attaqua à sa cuisse ainsi qu'aux bords de sa culotte, le jeune homme ne s'était jamais aventuré aussi loin ayant peur de sa réaction. Elle avait enfoui sa tête dans son cou dans un gémissement, il sut que s'il voulait il pouvait aller plus loin, mais pas ici. Sirius lui prit la main avant de l'emmener à sa suite dans la tour d'astronomie. Il verrouilla la porte lançant également un sortilège pour insonoriser la pièce. Sans attendre il reprit ses lèvres pour un baiser fougueux passant ses mains sous le chemisier qu'elle portait. Fébrilement il déboutonna un à un les boutons de ce morceau de tissu, voyant pour la première fois son soutien gorge. Il passa ses mains sur sa poitrine la sentant trembler. Il l'interrogea du regard mais elle ne lui répondit que par un petit sourire l'incitant à continuer.

Sa main finit par entourer complètement l'un de ses seins, manœuvre visiblement appréciée par la jeune fille puisque sans pouvoir se retenir elle poussa un petit gémissement. Il la regarda fier de lui avant de la faire s'allonger sur le sol y déposant d'abord sa cape pour ne pas qu'elle ait à supporter la pierre froide contre son dos. C'était comme dans un rêve, à chaque fois qu'il la touchait elle sentait une vague de plaisir déferlait sur elle. Des papillons s'étaient installés dans son ventre et se faisaient largement ressentir. Elle sentait son corps prendre feu et sans prévenir elle le retourna lui enlevant tous ses vêtements d'un coup. C'est seulement quand elle le vit nu en dessous d'elle, que la jeune fille se rendit compte que jamais elle n'avait vu d'homme nu de sa vie. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, il lui souria attendri lui décrochetant son soutien gorge d'une main experte.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se dire que peut être il n'aimerait pas sa poitrine qu'il était déjà en train de l'embrasser en la complimentant. Chacun de ses baisers faisait naître une foule de sensation en elle, Annah n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête, juste que ça continue encore et encore. Elle joua quelques instants avec les poils qui se dessinaient sur son ventre avant de toucher délicatement le sexe de son futur amant. Il poussa un grognement sourd sentant à son tour le désir montait en lui. Il devait la faire arrêter avant que ça n'aille trop loin.

- Si on continue je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'arrêter dit il haletant

- Qui te demande d'arrêter ? Fais moi l'amour Sirius

D'un coup elle se sentit de nouveau passer en dessous de lui. Il se frotta à elle quelques instants lui laissant le temps de s'habituer. Doucement il entra en elle, ce qui fut suivit par une grimace de douleur de la part de la jeune fille. Il l'embrassa sur le visage cherchant à la rassurer alors qu'il sortait pour entrer une seconde fois. Il la sentit se détendre et quand elle l'embrassa à son tour il sut qu'il pouvait commencer à se mouvoir en elle. Au début ce fut de lents vas et vient jusqu'à ce qu'elle entoure son bassin de ses jambes le faisant entrer plus profondément en elle. Ce soir là, elle ne parvint pas à l'orgasme, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Après tout c'était sa première fois, et pour une première fois on pouvait vraiment dire que ça avait été magique. Les quelques minutes qui suivirent se passèrent dans le silence, la tête levait vers les étoiles. Elle finit par se resserrer davantage près de lui alors qu'il l'embrassait délicatement dans les cheveux.

- A quoi tu penses ma chérie ?

- Que c'était parfait.

- Je sais je suis un dieu

- Ce n'était pas pour ça que c'était parfait. C'était parce que .. Enfin parce que je le faisais avec toi avoua-t-elle dans un murmure

Jour 27

Depuis que j'ai couché avec elle c'est simple je ne vis plus que sur un petit nuage. Je ne vois même plus les autres filles, ni les trésors d'habiletés dont-elles peuvent faire preuve pour attirer mon attention. Je ne vois plus qu'elle. Je me fiche de ce que tout le monde peut penser de moi, tout ce qui compte c'est elle. Il y a deux jours je l'observais mangeait seule, picorait serait même plutôt le terme exact. Elle semblait perdue dans ses réflexions mais surtout elle paraissait si triste. Je n'ai pas résisté je me suis levé et je suis allé la rejoindre. Elle m'a regardé incrédule alors que je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. A ce moment là, c'était fait. Tout le monde savait que je sortais avec elle. Mes amis n'ont pas tardé à nous rejoindre, ils ont fait des plaisanteries, j'ai posé ma main sur son genou. Elle paraissait à l'aise mais son regard reflétait encore une peine immense. Il faudrait que je lui demande pourquoi elle parait si triste en permanence. Moi je ne veux que son bonheur, peu importe le prix.

Je suppose que c'est ça qu'on appelle sortir avec quelqu'un. Depuis que Sirius est venu manger avec moi beaucoup de choses ont changé. Maintenant il n'est pas rare que je le voit m'attendre à la sortie des cours, quand quelqu'un lève les yeux sur moi il le foudroie du regard, et surtout je peux l'embrasser quand je le désire. Je suis incontestablement folle de lui, quand je ne suis pas avec lui je ressens un manque, quand je ne peux pas le voir je me sens triste. Et pourtant je sais que bientôt je ne pourrais pas rester avec lui. Bientôt il connaîtra toute la vérité.

Sirius et Annah se baladaient dans le parc main dans la main. Il était aux environs de dix neuf heures ce qui expliquait pourquoi tout le monde semblait avoir déserté le lac et ses abords. Ils s'arrêtaient de temps à autre pour s'embrasser. Parfois il y avait de longs silences mais Sirius en profitait toujours pour l'embêter ou la chatouiller. Ce qui était toujours suivi d'une vengeance plus ou moins terrible. Il l'emmena un peu plus profondément vers les bois la faisant s'asseoir sur une grosse pierre. La jeune fille le regarda essayant de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. D'un coup elle vit se produire une chose étonnante. Sirius Black, son Sirius Black se transforma en un gros chien noir. C'était donc lui l'animagus, et tel qu'elle le connaissait James aussi devait en être un. Elle lui caressa la tête avant de passer sa main dans son pelage vigoureusement. Le chien jappait joyeusement quémandant des caresses encore et encore. Elle lui donna l'ordre de rester coucher alors qu'elle se levait de la pierre. Le chien bougea la tête vers la droite alors qu'elle enlevait son haut puis sa jupe pour se retrouvait en sous vêtements. Très doucement elle enleva également son soutien gorge et sa culotte. Quelques instants plus tard Sirius reprenait forme humaine et bondissait sur elle comme ses instincts animales le lui dictait. Environ une heure après, ils étaient en train de se rhabiller même si Sirius essayait toujours d'obtenir un délai et de la faire se rallonger.

- Mais arrête, il faut qu'on rentre. Ça va finir par se remarquer

- Et Alors ? Tu es ma petite amie non ?

- Oui mais …

- Non pas de mais mademoiselle Brown, revenez immédiatement dans les bras de votre petit ami, c'est un ordre.

- Bien bien puisque j'y suis contrainte et forcée dit elle en riant

Les minutes suivantes furent consacrées à une nouvelle séance d'embrassade et de câlins en tout genre. Il plaça la jeune fille entre ses jambes l'entourant de ses bras avant de lui suçoter l'oreille tendrement. Il la sentait détendue et heureuse, peut être que c'était le moment pour le lui dire.

- Annah

- mmm ?

- Je t'aime

Immédiatement il la sentit se contracter, elle se dégagea de ses bras se relevant. Elle ne le regardait pas, elle ne disait rien. Il se leva à son tour, se mettant à sa hauteur, utilisant sa main pour lui faire relever le menton. Il vit des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues qu'il essuya instantanément.

- Dis moi que tu pleures de joie

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas tomber amoureux de moi dit elle tristement

- Je ne comprends pas Annah

- Tu ne devais pas tomber amoureux tu ne devais pas, tu m'avais promis !

- Mais pourquoi ?! Qu'y a-t-il de mal à être tomber amoureux de toi. A moins que toi tu ne m'aimes pas.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça

- Tu ne me l'as jamais dit et puis c'est le seul truc restant de ta fichue liste

- Je suis malade Sirius murmura-t-elle

- Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie et tu m'expliqueras tout en chemin

- Non tu ne comprends pas, je suis malade, vraiment malade

- Allons Annah il n'y a rien que Pomfresh ne puisse soigner

- Je vais mourir Sirius

- Si tu voulais me larguer il y avait des moyens plus simples dit il durement en lui lâchant la main et en se retournant

- J'ai un cancer. Je le sais depuis la quatrième année. Mon père voulait que je reste à la maison mais je n'ai pas voulu. Je voulais continuer à vivre le plus normalement possible. Je voulais pouvoir faire tout ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé. Et grâce à toi ça a été possible.

Elle le regarda une dernière fois avec les larmes aux yeux avant de partir en courant vers le château. De son côté, il resta là immobile pendant une bonne heure. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger, pas à réaliser. Son corps était comme anesthésié mais son cœur lui saignait. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il y avait sûrement un moyen de la soigner, de nos jours tout se guérissait. Peut être juste qu'elle ignorait le traitement à prendre. Ou alors elle lui avait menti et avait juste dit ça pour se débarrasser de lui. Si seulement ça pouvait être ça. Avec tout le courage qu'il lui restait il se dirigea vers sa salle commune. Au vue de la mine sombre de ses amis, il comprit qu'elle avait dit vrai. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Rémus qui passa sa main amicalement sur son épaule.

- Vous le savez depuis quand ? Demanda-t-il sourdement

- McGonagall nous a convoqué hier pour nous l'annoncer.

- Vous le savez depuis hier et vous ne m'avez rien dit ! Hurla-t-il furieux

- Annah nous a demandé de ne rien te dire, elle voulait le faire elle-même

- Mais ce n'est pas possible, on ne meurt pas comme ça. En plus je ne l'ai jamais vu malade une seule fois

- Moi si. Elle était souvent à l'infirmerie, seulement comme personne ne faisait attention à elle, personne ne le remarquait expliqua Rémus

- Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible répéta-t-il inlassablement

Quelques instants plus tard, la directrice de leur maison était entrée dans la salle l'air affolée. Elle avait demandé expressément à Sirius de la suivre jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il s'était exécuté immédiatement et une fois entrait il l'avait vu, allongée sur le lit. Elle était si pâle, si fragile. Il s'était empressé de la rejoindre, agenouillé près de son lit il lui caressait les cheveux d'un geste tendre. Elle avait du tellement souffrir, et lui il n'avait rien vu. Il n'avait même pas compris à quelle point elle était fragile. Et si jamais c'était sa faute ? Si c'était lui qui l'avait fatigué ces derniers temps ? Si c'était sa faute si elle mourrait ?

- Je suis désolé, j'aurais du te ménager, je t'aime tellement ma chérie

- Ne sois pas désolé Sirius. Tu m'as fait vivre les plus beaux instants de toute ma vie. Je n'aurais pas du te laisser m'approcher, j'aurais du …

- Chutt, grâce à toi je sais ce que ça veut dire aimer. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça représente pour moi.

- Sirius je vais mourir alors je veux te dire que …

- Non tu ne vas pas mourir. On a encore plein de temps devant nous dit il les larmes aux yeux

- Tu n'es pas comme tout le monde le croit Sirius. Tu es beaucoup mieux, ne laisse personne te convaincre du contraire répondit elle avec un petit sourire

- Je t'aime

Elle lui avait souri une dernière fois et puis elle avait fermé les yeux. Il n'avait pas bougé espérant que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar, que tout ceci n'était pas vrai. Mais quand il avait senti McGonagall posait sa main sur son épaule il avait su que c'était bel et bien la réalité. Annah Brown venait de s'éteindre, et il n'avait rien pu faire pour la sauver. Il sentit les larmes lui montaient dans la gorge, il sentit sa main tremblait dans celle de sa défunte petite amie et là il sentit un bout de papier coinçait dans ses minces petits doigts. Il essuya rageusement une larme qui coulait sur sa joue dépliant le morceau de papier. C'était la liste, sa liste. Tous les termes étaient barrés et l'un plus rageusement que les autres : Tomber amoureuse.


End file.
